


Transformation

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not the new Quinn, nor the old: she's both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

_Transformation._  Quinn is no stranger to the term — she’s made a few of them in her time. She’s proven over and over again that she can be anyone people want her to be. The sweet, shy church girl. The head bitch. The model girlfriend. The best friend. The… Skank.

She’s now been dubbed the “strong one”. The irony of it stings, but she swallows it. She has friends here, they’re the ones that tell her so. She’s happy — happier than she’s ever, ever been. But she still doesn’t feel strong. She tries.

When she meets Alex she introduces herself as Lucy. She ignores the stare her roommate aims her way (she doesn’t know the whole story) and smiles.

If you’d asked her then why she did it, she wouldn’t be able to tell you. Ask her now, and she’ll say it was fate.

For the first time, Lucy feels as real as Quinn. They feel like the same person — someone to be loved.

Someone who deserves it.


End file.
